The 12 Drabbles of Lurlinemas
by HC247
Summary: Twelve one-shots based on prompts given by YOU, the readers. Musicalverse with multiple parings. Updated once a day until Christmas! In otherwords, my holiday project. Reviews are appreciated. T for safety.
1. Musicgal3

**It's here! As many of you know, I posted a short info session about a week ago with my idea for a holiday project, and you people did not disappoint! For those of you who may not have seen it, the first 12 people to PM with a prompt for a holiday drabble would get there request written, one posted a day til Christmas. The prompts and respondents are (hopefully) being kept a secret and each day will reveal one at a time!**

**I'm really excited to do this and I hope you enjoy it as well. All responses are greatly appreciated :)**

**The first one is for musicgal3, who wanted "a winter/Christmas take on the Lion Cub scene" Well…it turned out a little different than I had planned, but I hope it proves satisfactory. **

* * *

"So… there's something I need to tell you."

Startled from her thoughts, Elphaba's brown eyes rose to rest on her walking companion. Fiyero stood beside her, though he hung back a bit, suddenly seemingly burdened by whatever he was above to confess.

She should have known something like this was going to happen. After all, the most popular boy at University doesn't just suddenly show up at your door and ask to take a walk simply because he enjoys your company.

Well, at least not when you're the green social outcast with an uncontrollably sharp tongue.

Oh, she supposed she could call him a friend. If nothing else, given his permanent presence at her roommate's side, thereby forcing her to form a relationship, they had developed a mutual tolerance, even borderline respect for one another. Most of the time, their relationship was civilly pleasant, though there were rare moments would he would tease her, good-naturedly, about something or another, to which she would reply in kind, causing each to smile as a result.

Until recently.

Since the incident with the Lion cub, several weeks prior, their easy conversations had turned to distant acknowledgement and, when forced, difficult exchanges of the basic, required pleasantries. It seemed that they had an unspoken agreement to avoid all unnecessary and potentially awkward contact and it had seemed that both had no trouble abiding by that arrangement.

Until today.

So imagine her surprise when she opened her door to find him standing there, sheepishly asking for her company for an afternoon stroll. She had responded in the only way she knew how: "Why me?" _Why now?_

A sigh had been his only response. "Elphaba, please?

She had studied him a moment more, before fetching her gloves and scarf. Shrugging into her coat, she had brushed past him, determined to finish whatever he had planned as soon as possible. They had walked in silence, soon leaving the quad behind, heading to the outer limits of Shiz campus. Out of the corner of her eye, the green girl had stolen momentary glances at her prince, noting his stiff posture and small steps. Gone was any indication of the carefree boy who had been with her in the woods that day. Something was weighing on, she realized, and quite heavily. A thought crossed her mind to ask him, but her courage had somehow fled with the winter winds swirling around them.

Until he had broken the silence, the first time he had had asked her to come.

Now, swallowing thickly, she braced herself for the worst. "Oh?"

Meeting her eyes, Fiyero blinked, the looked away. "Do you know where we are?"

_Foolish boy_. Of course she did. She couldn't have forgotten even if she wished to. "Don't patronize me, Fiyero." She snapped, more irritated at herself than him, for letting this place affect her so. "It's where we came to set the Cub free. Why did you bring me here, anyway?"

"To apologize."

His response caused all fight to drain from her. "What? Why? You have nothing to apologize for."

Her gave a nervous laugh. "Actually, Elphaba, I do. I don't know if you've noticed, but…well, we've kind of been avoiding each other ever since."

"I'm sure you've just been busy…with…Galinda…and school."

"Really, Elphaba? School? Remember who you're talking to."

That brought a ghost of a smile to her lips. "Sorry. You were saying."

Fiyero turned away for a moment. "Yeah..about that day. I'm sorry, Elphaba. I never should have run away. It was wrong of me."

She shrugged. "You didn't run away, per say. There had to be a better place to let the Cub go than in an open meadow."

"Actually, I did. I heard you call after me and I was too much of a coward to go back." He chuckled wryly. "Do you want to know why I ran away?"

_No._ "Why?"

He hesitated, then advanced on her. "I ran because you unnerved me that day."

A brow rose "I unnerve you? Really, Master Tiggular, why on earth would my presence cause you to be uneasy?"

His response was simple. "Because you were more right than I cared to admit that day." Taking her hands, he held them gently in his own, feeling the warmth of his hand through her thin gloves. "And because, if I had stayed, I may have done something I shouldn't have."

"Fiyero, we had already stolen the Cub and ran like fugitives. What more could you have possibly done that day to get yourself in more trouble with Morrible?"

"Not Morrible," he said, softly. "Someone else."

She wasn't sure she liked where this is going. "Such as?"

"You're the smartest girl at Shiz", his whispered, so close now she could feel his breath on her cheek. "You figure it out."

"Fiyero…." She breathed. _Oz, why was she suddenly turning into a pile of useless mush?_ "What… are you doing?"

His hand came up to cradle her cheek, forcing her lips closer to his. "Something I should have done that day in the clearing, instead of running away like a coward." Then, with no further preamble, he leaned down and gently brushed his lips over hers.

It was over barely before she had realized it had began. Fiyero stepped away then, only slightly, waiting for her reaction. He didn't have to wait long.

'What in Oz possessed you to do that!?"

The Prince exhaled. "I haven't the slightest clue. Blame the bloody snow, if you wish. But you know, what? I don't regret it."

She opened her mouth, then closed it. The opened again. "You don't?"

He smirked then, shaking his head. "Not in the slightest. You?"

A moment of silence, then her quiet, "No", causing his smile to widen.

"Listen, Elphaba," he approached her again, taking her hand. "I don't why I feel like I do and I don't know what this," he motioned to her, then him, "Is or even if it's anything at all. But you know what I do know?"

"Nothing at all?"

"Very funny. Seriously, all I know is that I miss you, even your insults, if you can believe it. And, whatever it was that just happened, at least we're speaking again. I'm grateful for that alone. I'm not sure I could spend Lurlinemas has we had been: avoiding each other at all costs." He glanced down at her, tentatively. "So…are we friends again?"

She started slightly, as if hearing him confirm it was beyond new to her. But, slowly, a cautious, small, _real_, smile took the place of the shock. "Of course, Fiyero."

"I'm glad to hear it." Tucking her arm in the crook of his elbow, he squeezed her hand and began to lead them back toward the dorms. "After all, what's Lurlinemas without your biting remarks."

"Probably a much more pleasant experience than your presence."

"Ah, there we are," he grinned, bending to place a friendly kiss on her cheek. "Welcome back, Elphaba. I've missed you."


	2. ComingandGoingbyBubble

**Sorry so late tonight. I had a Christmas concert that I had to perform at tonight(loads of fun, btw!) and we didn;t get home neil later, hence the late update. Thank you so much for all the responses so far! I'm glad you're enjoying these. :)**

**Tonight's promt was sent by ComingandGoingbyBubble. She requested Gelphie friendship, S*** era. Galinda shows Elphab how to decorate a Christmas tree seeing as she had never celebrated Christmas before and they get each other really cute gifts.**

**So….here it is. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_What?"_

A pause. "It's nothing to get upset over."

"You can't be serious. If there is anything to be upset over, this is it!"

"No one has ever suffered immense pain from abstaining."

A snort, quite unlike her usual proper persona. "If you've never taken part, you have no idea what you're missing out on."

"My point exactly." Taking hold of a brightly colored bulb, Elphaba followed her roommate across the room. "Besides, I'm helping you with it now, aren't I? Surely that counts for something."

"That's not the point, Elphie. To think you never, ever put up a Lurlinemas tree before. Why it's simply…_unbearable_!"

"You're overreacting just a little, don't you think?"

"I suppose I just don't understand how you could have gone your whole life without doing this." Reaching up, the blonde fastened the ornament she held on a high branch. "Was there no sense of holiday cheer in your house?"

Elphaba gave a humorless laugh. "In a way. Father was never one to celebrate the holidays. The few decoration we did have we there to placate Nessa, but the servants always took care of the decorating."

Galinda hung another ornament, casting her sapphire gaze to the other girl. "Didn't you ever wish to help?"

The green girl gave a careless shrug. "When I was very young, I suppose." A wistful smile crossed her face, only for a moment, as if recalling some precious memory that had been long hidden. "I remember my mother loved Lurlinemas" Then, her face grew impassive again, the wall erected once more. "But after she died, it was…cast aside, if you will." Another shrug. "Many things were."

Galinda shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling as if she were intruding on some private affair she had no right to. "Well," she concluded, forcing the cheer into her voice. "You're taking part now, aren't you? SO that's all that matters."

Another dry chuckle. "If you say so, Galin. Although, I don't know why you waited until the night before we leave for winter break to put up a tree that will just sit here."

"It's the point, Elphie. You can't properly ring in Lurlinmas without decorating a Lurlinemas tree. Its part of the fun."

Elphaba shook her head. ""I still don't know why I let you talk me into this."

The blonde smirked. "Because, whether you want to admit it or not, for once in your life, you're having fun."

"Barrels," But the small smile tugging that her lips betrayed her dry tone.

Galinda noticed, but said nothing as she hung her final ornament on the evergreen branches. "There!" Standing back, the blonde admired her handiwork, hands fisted on her hips and a satisfied smile on her face. "Very nice work, Elphie, If I may say so, which, of course," She chuckled lightly, "I may."

Her roommate joined her, her calculating eyes taking in every inch of the mini evergreen in front of her. Finally, she agreed, "I have to hand it to you, Galinda. It certainly does brighten up the room."

"Oh, Elphie!" The blonde suddenly locked her arms around the green girl in a fierce embrace. "Your first Lurlinemas tree! Complete! How exciting!."

"Galinda, really," Elphaba struggled to extract herself from the smaller girl's (surprisingly strong) grasp. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but don't you think it's a bit much?"

She gasped. "Sweet Oz, you're right! I should have waited until you opened your present!" Releasing Elphaba, the blonde shot into the closet, reappearing a moment later with a small, flat package. Face flushed and with a bright smile, she offered it to the green girl. "Happy Lurlinemas, Elphie!"

"Galinda… one moment" Sighing, Elphaba turned away, kneeling to rummage through her traveling truck until she produced a package of her own. "It's not much, but… Happy Lurlinemas."

The blonde snatched it up with a squeal, shoving Elphaba's gift into her hands before attacking the wrapping paper. Inside, she found a pair of lovely silver earrings, embedded with tiny rubies. "Oh, Elphie….their beautiful!." Turning, she again snatched the other girl in a tight hug. "Thank you! Oz, they'll go perfect with my new holiday frock."

Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle as she watched her roommate preen in front of the mirror, holding the earrings up to admire them closer. "That was kind of the point. As much as I heard you go on about that dress, I figured you'd need something to wear with it."

"Well, I _love_ them." Galinda stated, hugging her again. "Now," her eyes gleamed, impatiently. "open yours!"

Seeing no other opportunities to stall, the green girl did as she was told, not particularly surprised when she found a book inside the elaborate wrapping. What did surprise her, however, was that t was blank inside.

Seeing her perplexed expression, Galinda explained. "It's a journal. You know, a place to write down really important things." When Elphaba met her eyes, the blonde shrugged. "I don't know. I just know you're one of the few people I know who likes to think." She said the word with such distaste, it nearly caused a smile on Elphaba's part. "Anyway," Galinda continued. "I just thought, _' If she likes to think so much, maybe she'll want to remember it later_' and, well, now you can." She smiled, tentatively. "You hate it do you? Oh, _you do_! I _knew_ I should have gone with-"

"Galinda!" Elphaba's sharp voice stopped the blonde, mid-rant. With a small smile, she hugged the book protectively to her chest. "I love it. Thank you."

"Oh good!" Galinda smiled then, a real smile, and hugged her friend once more. "Your first Lurlinemas tree and successful gift exchange. It's been a good day."

The green girl didn't answer outright, only let herself be hugged, for a brief moment, but in her heart, she couldn't have agreed more.


	3. SunRise19

**Tonight's is for Sunrise19 who responded to me by saying "I can't believe I have to PM my best friend instead of telling you directly (sorry, girl. You know how I am about directions ;)) Anyway, she requested a Bessa, which, are often difficult for me to write, so I hope you still enjoy it! Merry Early Christmas, lady! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You wished to see me, Madame?"

Looking up from the book, in her hands Nessa's full lips curled into a smile. "Bog. Please, come in."

He did so, never breaking the stoic expression that seemed to have become permanent as of late. Laying the book aside, Nessa asked. "Boq, we're friends, aren't we? Perhaps…even more so…" When he failed to respond, she cleared her throat before stating. "You've been unhappy, Boq. Don't think I've noticed. Given our past…relationship, I should you feel enough at ease around me to talk openly."

"My apologies, Madame. I never meant to come across as ungrateful."

Nessa sighed, deeply, "Boq, don't you know me at all? I hardly think you ungrateful. However, I do now that something is bothering you…deeply so. I just want the best for you.'

This last statement seemed to get his attention and he finally turned his face to her. "What's best for me?" A bitter laugh. "You want the truth? Here it is: The only person you want the best for, whom you truly seek to please, is yourself."

Tears gathered in the young woman's eyes at the utter despise in his gaze. "But… Boq, I.."

"You said you wanted the truth, Madame. That's what I gave to you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to be done." Bowing stiffly, he stalked out of the room without another word, leaving the young Governor exactly how she had been moments before: alone and utterly as confused as before

* * *

"Oye! Where ya headed with such a thundercloud over ya head?"

Sighing, Boq stilled at the sound of the footman's voice. Forcing a smile, he answered, "Sorry, mate. Just needed a moment to clear my head."

"Ah, well, that's hat this time of year is for, ain' t it?" The older man broke into a jovial grin. "I don't know 'bout you, but I cant wait to see me family. What'but you? You got family?"

Boq shrugged. "Of course. My parents and one sister, thought she's now married to a Gilikinese merchant. My parents left yesterday to spend Lurlinemas with her family."

"And yer headin' out later, I s'pose?"

The Munchkin shook his head. "No. I can't leave. NO one can, now. Not with the new law Her Grace enacted last month. No Munchkin can leave Munchkinland. Ever."

The other man said nothing at first, only placed a consoling hand on Boq's shoulder. "Sweet Oz, boy. I'm sorry. I know what it's like to miss yer family at Lurlinmas. My thoughts be with you."

Boq said nothing as the other man walked away, only shook his head in acknowledgement at the men's words. "Happy Lurlinmas, Madame," Boq muttered, eyes narrowing. "I hope you're happy."

From her place atop the stairs, Nessa turned slipped away, unseen and broken hearted.

* * *

The next day, Boq again walked into the Governor's personal chambers. "You summoned me?"

Startled, Nessa's head jerked up, eyes narrowing to a slight glare. "There is no need for such a sharp tongue, Boq. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

"My apologies Madame. You were saying?"

"Yes." Folding her hand's in her lap, Nessa began t explain. "I 've been…rethinking some things as of late and while I can't just repeal the exit law, perhaps I could…relax it a bit."

Boq felt his heart quicken. "I'm afraid I don't quite follow."

"Boq…" Wheeling herself closer, Nessa smiled gently. "You've been so good to me this past year, well, with Father's passing and all, and I finally thought of something I could do for you in return." Smile growing brighter, she exclaimed. "Boq, I think you should see your family for Lurlinemas!"

Well, he hadn't been expected that. "W..what? Are you certain?"

"Of course! Oh, I know it's last minute, but we can make it come together. I've already had Isaacs book the train tickets. We can't be gone too long, of course, but a few days should suffice, don't you think? Oh! And-"

"Pardon me?" He said quietly, realizing for the first time what was happening. "Did you say 'we'?"

"Well…yes. Is there a problem?" Nessa gazed up at him, with the wide-eyed innocence that reminded him of the sweet, albeit slightly clingy girl he had known in their university days.

Quickly weighing his options, Boq swallowed hard, forced a smile, and simply asked. "When do we leave."

Nessa gave a tentative smile. "Three days. Will that suffice."

"Perfect." Did his voice sound high than usual? "Shall I see to your afternoon tea?"

"Please," Nessa said, softly, her eyes never leaving him as he retreated from the room, feeling more confused as the moments past. He had gotten what he wanted hadn't he?

Then why was he still acting so strangely?

* * *

"Boq?" Nessa softly called his name as she rounded the doorway to his study. "Boq are you here? I was hoping you could help me with-"

Only an empty room for company.

Sighing, Nessa turned slightly, intending to exit, only to notice a candle still burning on the desk. "How careless." She muttered, wheeling herself further into the room. Taking the snuffer in her hand, she was about to extinguish the light when something else caught her attention.

A letter. In Boq's handwriting.

Oz, she knew she shouldn't , but the boy could be so complicated and moody at times. Perhaps a glance into his thoughts might be helpful…

Before she could change her mind, she snatched the letter and quickly wheeled herself down the hall to her own rooms. Once safely inside, she hesitated only a moment before reading. Nothing much to concern herself with, she realized. Talk of home, the prosperity of the farm crops this year…

And then…

_Good news, Mother! Despite everything I've said to the contrary, I will be able to join you for the Lurlinemas celebration. IN a rather strange series of events, Governor Thropp has excused me from my service for a few days that I might come and festivate it you! There is, however, a small catch: she is to accompany me. Now, Mother, before you go work yourself into a tizzy, please understand that Madame Governor is not expecting anything extravagant so simple family celebration will suffice. Why is she coming? That answer, Mother, I can't provide, as I myself don't even know the reason. To be perfectly honest, it was a rather unwelcome surprise, but who am I to object. If she is kind enough to allow me to leave Munchkinland despite her edict, then who am I to argue with her terms. We shall make the best of it, shall we? I do look forward to seeing you all very soon. It has bee far too long._

Laying the letter aside, Nessa felt her throat go tight as the tears threatened to spill. Could she do nothing right? Even when she tried to give Boq what he desired, it was still not good enough. Why, why should she have even bothered at all.

But were you truly thinking of him when you told him your idea?

The truth hit the young girl hard, the realization weighing on her like a heavy boulder. _Oh, Boq…I'm sorry_.

Well…there was still time, wasn't it? Some good could still come of this.

Squaring her shoulders, Nessa immediately set off in search of the footman. There were, after all, more arrangements to be made.

* * *

Two days later found Boq loading the last of his luggage into the coach. "That should do it," he called up to the waiting footman. "Now we just need wait for Madame's and then we can be off."

"Actually, Boq," Nessa said as she met him in the courtyard, looking lovely in a festive gown of scarlet red. "I have no luggage. I'm afraid there's been a change of plans."

Boq felt the dread seeping into his blood. She wouldn't do this to him. Couldn't. The Nessa he knew could never be that cruel.

Trying to keep an even voice, he inquired, "A change, my lady?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Some urgent matter have come up that require my immediate attention, thereby preventing me from visiting with you and your family during the holiday." Folding her hands in her lap, she bowed her head. "I'm very sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you."

She did. Forcing a tight, dutiful smile, he bowed. "It is of no concern, Madame. I'll have the carriage unloaded at once."

"Oh, no. Don't bother. After all, it's a long journey and you're bound to need your belongings."

"What?"

"Your luggage. The Gilikin is a good two-day journey by coach. Why would you even think of making the trip ill-prepared."

Was she really… "Madame, are you saying…."

Nessa only smiled. "Go, Boq. And give my love to your family. My apologies for having to cancel so abruptly on my part."

Despite himself, Boq smiled, coming to kneel in front of her. "Nessa….thank you. I don't know how to repay you."

"Just go," she insisted, tears brimming her eyes, patting his hands. "Enjoy Lurlinemas…and think of me."

"I will," Taking one of her hands, he placed a kiss to the back of it. "I promise." Squeezing her hands, almost affectionately, he leapt into the carriage, calling "Happy Lurlinemas!" as it pulled away.

Nessa watched hi disappear around the corner, lifting her hand in farewell. "Happy Lurlinemas, Boq… and safe travels."


	4. Dimpled

**Hmm. So, apparently, Bessa did not go over so well. A huge thank you musicgal3 and SunRise 19 for your reviews. You're thoughts meant all that much more to me. **

**Okay, back to Fiyeraba. Hopefully the rest of you are still reading and, if you would be so kind as to leave your thoughts, you are just that much more amazing!**

**Tonight's was requested by Dimpled, who asked for Fiyeraba fluff in the form of snuggling in front of a fire. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Sweet, Oz, this is ridiculous."

Drawn from her thoughts by the voice she loved most, Elphaba's forehead creased in worry. "IS it really that bad?"

Shaking his head, Fiyero shrugged out of his coat, shivering from the sudden blast of cold air that had accompanied his into the small cabin they shared, deep in the outskirts of Ev. "And then some," he noted, hanging the heavy coat on it's hook. "There easily six inches of snow out there and more and more falling by the moment. We'll be lucky if we're not snowed straight in by morning."

"Come here," Elphaba said, extending her hand to him and smiled invitingly. "The fire's just getting started and I may be able to think of a way or two to warm you up."

Not needing to be told twice, the Prince quickly disposed of his scarf, gloves and boots, and joined the green woman in front of the fire, sighing audibly as he sank into the warm pillows she had piled around them. "Fae, you're the best. This is divine."

"I figured it might feel pretty good after you've been out in that awful cold all day." Rising, she grabbed the two mugs awaiting on the side table, returning to her post and handing one off to him. "Cocoa?"

"Never doubt a man's love of cocoa," Fiyero said solemnly, accepting the cup and taking a large swallow. "Oz, that's good. See? I knew I made a good decision by coming with you."

She snorted. "Why, because I have a fire ready and waiting when you come home and make you hot cocoa?"

He shrugged. "To name a few." Pulling her down beside him, she felt his arms snake around her waist, guiding her further into his embrace as he pressed a kiss to her neck. "Plus, a few other reasons, of course," he whispered, hugging her tighter as his lips found hers in the darkness.

Elphaba gave a contented sigh, pulling away only long enough to place her cup aside, then leaning in to kiss him again, her hand coming up to frame his face and enjoying the warmth coursing through her, both from the crackling fire in the cabin and the heat from Fiyero's kiss. His fingers splayed gently across her back, tightening, then releasing ever so slightly as his body reacted to the sudden rush that always came when he held her.

It may have been freezing outside, but inside, the temperature was quickly rising.

Finally, Fiyero pulled away, breath coming in quick, short gasps. He raised a hand to stroke her face, pushing back a piece of ebony hair that had worked loose from her braid. She smiled back at him, face flushed, lips swollen, but still captivating. Unable to help himself, he leaned in to steal another kiss. "Oz, I love you." He murmured.

She smiled, suddenly shy, as she always became when he told her these things, as if any moment he would suddenly disappear. "I love you, too, Fiyero. You know I do."

She said it because she knew he needed to hear it, he knew that, but also, because she meant it. That was one thing about her he could always count on: she never said anything she didn't mean. This relationship, so new and exciting, yet terrifying and uncertain. Well, they would make it through.

Somehow. And if he had to tell her ten times a day for the next twenty years, just with an inking of hope that she'd believe him, really, believe him…. Well, then that's what he would do.

Happily so.

He felt her shiver against him, the heat of passion having ebbed slowly away. He said nothing, only gathered her and the blankets into his lap, cradling her head against his chest like a small child, smiling when he felt her curl closer to him. "You're so warm."

He chuckled. "Ironic, since I was the one out in the storm, wouldn't you say?"

He felt her chuckle vibrant against his chest. "Whatever the case, just be aware that I don't plan on moving for a very long time."

He laughed again, but held her a little tighter. "Good. Because I don't plan on ever letting you go." Bending his head, he kissed the crown of her head, the tilted her chin to meet her lips. "Go to sleep, my ice queen," he murmured. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

She frowned. "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine." IN the light of the fire, his blue eyes shown brighter, somehow. "I have a fire for light, blankets around me and you in my arms to keep me warm. Trust me, Elphaba, I'm a very happy man."

A little smile graced her lips, only to be quickly wiped away by a yawn. "All right. Only if you're sure."

"I'm positive," he whispered, softly caressing her cheek. "Pleasant dreams, sweetheart."

She shook her head. "No, Fiyero. Not when I'm here with you, lying in your arms, even with the storm outside. This is better than anything, even in my wildest dreamings." Tilting her chin, she kissed him again, lingering. "Much better."


	5. RavensCurlsHappy3611

**I've had a lot of inquires on whether the last one was based on Frozen. The answer to that is no. While I've seen the film (and loved it), any references were completely coincidental.**

**Tonight's prompt was a combination of those sent in by Ravenscurls and happy3611. They both wanted something with a gift exchange, with a little Elphairic requested by Ravenscurl. Well, since I only seem capable of writing Elpharic hate (WHich is way more fun, in my mind at least), I hope that will suffice. Enjoy!**

* * *

"All right. Is everyone here?"

The soft words were lost over the rather loud chatter taking place around the common room of Crage Hall. On one side, Nessa sat, prim and proper in her wheelchair, smiling sweetly as Boq handed her a cup of tea. Om the other, Fiyero lounged next to Avaric, chuckling at something his roommate had said, punching his shoulder for effect.

Sighing, Galinda fisted her hands on her hips and said, again, "Excuse me! Is EVERYONE here?"

Her words did the trick. The room fell utterly silent, all four occupants startled by the blonde's sudden change in volume. Not giving anyone a chance to be distracted further, Galinda put on her most charming smile. "Oh, that's better, isn't it? Now, as I was saying, welcome to our first annual Lurlinemas gift exchange! Isn't it exciting? Wait…" Eyes narrowed, she scanned the room again, meeting four perplexed expression. "Where's Elphie?"

Eyes darted all around, from one to another, each secretly wondering if they had forgotten to bring the missing member of their group; mistakenly or otherwise.

Three exhaled with relief when Galinda turned an accusing blue eyes on her boyfriend. "Fiyero, weren't you supposed to make sure she came?"

The Prince raised his hands, his face the picture of innocence. "I told you, Galinda, I had to stay late with my history professor. Trust me, it's the last thing I wanted to do." Pointing to his roommate, he continued, "But I did ask Avaric to bring her in my stead."

Galinda shift her attention to the boy sprawled in the oversize chair. "Well, Avaric? Where is she?"

He shrugged. "Hell if I know. I told Green Bean to be here. I'm not going to babysit her."

"The day I require you assistance will be a decade after I'm dead."

All eyes turned to the woman standing in the doorway, irate. Stepping into the room, she shoved a small package into Galinda's hands. "I apologize, Galinda. Some moron slipped a note under the door, stating that the party was a 4."

Nessa glanced at the clock on the wall. "Fababla, it's only 3:30."

"Then it's a good thing I'm always early, isn't it? Taking a seat next to Fiyero, Elphaba threw another glare at Avaric. "No thanks to those of us who possess beans for brains."

"So much for my Lurlinemas wish this year," Avaric mumbled.

Leaning over, Fiyero whispered, "And that would be?"

"Besides hooking up with that smokin' redhead from last week?" Avaric shrugged. "In a perfect world, she," he jerked a finger at the green girl, "would either spontaneously combust or, at the very least, transfer."

"You know, you're not exactly the most wondrous person to be around either," Elphaba remarked, dryly.

Avaric snorted. "Takes one to know one, babe."

She laughed, "I'm sorry, were you trying to insult me?"

He shrugged. "It is one of the few pleasures I have in life."

"You do realize that, in order for you to successfully do so, I'd actually have to value your opinion. Which I don't." Settling back in the chair, Elphaba crossed her arms, smirking. "At all."

Her gave her a smoldering grin, lips puckered. "You know you want me, Thropp."

An eyebrow rose. "Not even if you were the Wizard himself."

"Avaric! Elphie! Please!" Galinda's voice sounded slightly desperate. "Can we please just try and have a good time? It's Lurlinemas!"

Avaric snorted again. "Like that's ever shut her up before."

"Come on, Av." Fiyero implored, "Please?"

"Fine."

"I'm sorry, Galinda. You're right." Elphaba apologized. "Let's get started."

"Thank you, Elphie." Once again the center of attention, the blonde immediately brightened. "Okay, as all of you know, last week at lunch we each drew the name of another person in the group." Picking up a package from the pile, she continued. "And now, we get to open them. So," Trotting over Nessa and Boq, she held out the package. "Happy Lurlinemas, Nessa!"

Smiling, the younger girl quickly unwrapped the gift, gasping when she saw the contents. "Oh, Galinda, a new embroidery set! How thoughtful." Hugging the blonde, she said, "I love it!. Thank you!"

And so it continued. Nessa presented Fiyero with a new set of cufflinks, Fiyero gave Elphaba a new scarf from his homeland, Avaric gifted Galinda with a small bottle of her favorite perfume, and Boq produced a new flask for Avaric, a gift that was accepted with great enthusiasm on part of the recipient.

Across the room, Elphaba rolled her eyes. "How fitting."

"Elphie…" Galinda's tone held warning.

"Relax, Galinda," Elphaba chided, rising to hand Boq the final gift. "Happy Lurlinemas, Boq."

"Thank you." With great care, the Munchkin unwrapped to find a framed picture of the group. "Wow."

Avaric's hoot echoed. "Seriously? Thropp, I'm disappointed in you. You're the smartest here and you get Short Stuff a picture? What kind of gift is that?"

"Av, stop." Fiyero tensed next to him, noting Elphaba's hand fingers curl into her palms.

"Are you kidding me? This is gold!" Rising, he snatched the photo from the Munchkin's hand . "And you're in it too? Sweet Oz, Thropp. That's rich. Like any of us would want to stare at your face any more than necessary."

"I'll bet that's what most of your dates say after the buzz wears off, isn't it? She retorted, her voice cool as ice.

"Ooh, kitten has claws."

It was her turn to rise. "Don't think I'm afraid to use them either."

"ALL RIGHT!" Again, the whole room started. This time, is was Fiyero, not Galinda, drawing surprised, wide-eyes gazes from everyone in the room. Sighing, Fiyero shook his head. "Listen to yourselves! Is this how we really want to remember each other when we leave for winter break?"

Avaric scoffed. "Come on, Fiyero. Why so dramatic?"

Turning to his roommate, Fiyero leveled a glare. "No, you listen. You're way out of line, Avaric. Galinda is trying to throw us a beautiful Lurlinemas party and all you can do is insult Elphaba.. You're being a jerk."

An eye roll. "Whatever. It's not like she's innocent either."

"You're right," Galinda stated, turning to her own roommate. "Elphie, you know I love you, but Fiyero is right. Can we please just _stop. For me?"_

Sighing, Elphaba nodded. "I'm sorry, Galinda. Fiyero, you too."

He nodded, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Look, we're all adults here. The point is Boq likes his gift, don't you?"

A nod. "Very much. Thank you, Elphaba."

The green girl smiled in response, but Fiyero continued. "Can't you two just agree to tolerate each other? Even if it's only for tonight?"

Elphaba shrugged. "I suppose.?"

Fiyero nodded. "Avaric?"

"We can go back to hating each other tomorrow."

Despite herself, Elphaba couldn't stop the glare. "Oh, I plan on it."

"Fine" Taking the green girl's hand, he grasped it momentarily. "But, since we're friends now, shall we get better acquainted? Say, in my room?"

She grimaced. "You're despicable."

"You secretly love it."

"Av!" Fiyero warned.

"All right, all right" Hand held up in surrender, he backed away. "Sorry. But hey," Quirking a brow, he stated, slyly, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Lurline help us." Galinda wailed, burying her face in her hands and Elphaba stalked away. "We'll need more than a miracle by now."

"


	6. EmeraldElphaba

**Tonight's was submitted by EmeraldElphaba. She requested Fiyero and Elphaba find themselves standing under some mistletoe. (Fiyeraba). Now, this is something I've payed with many times in the past, so I took kind of a different approach. (You'll see what I mean) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And review? Please and thank you :)**

* * *

"Tell me a story!"

Unable to stop the grin that crept up his face, Fiyero didn't answer right away, simply deposited the tumble of raven curls and pick nightgown onto the small bed. "Don't you think it's a little past your bedtime for a story?"

"Paweash?" Out came the lower lip, formed in a perfect pout, no doubt born of her mother and perfected at her Aunt's knee. "Just a short one. I'll be good, I promise."

Knowing he was done for, (But really, who could resist that face?) he simply sighed. "All right." Leaning in, his whispered, as if conspiring a great secret. "But your mother is to know nothing of this."

"I'm to know nothing of what?" Elphaba asked as she breezed into the room, holding her son on her hip. One look at her husband and daughter confirmed her suspicions. "Cressie, what have I told you about using the pout on your father?"

The girl frowned. "That I should, cuz it works."

A brown rose as the green woman slanted a knowing gaze at the girl. "No, darling. That nugget of wisdom comes, quite unwelcome I might add, from your Aunt Glinda. DO you remember what Mommy has told you."?

With a defeated exhale, Cressie nodded. "NO staying up past bedtime."

"Exactly." Shifting Liir to her other hip, Elphaba bent down to kiss her daughter's forehead. "There'll be plenty of time for stories tomorrow. Right now, it's time to sleep."

Not one to be deterred, the girl pulled out her next-best weapon. "But it's Lurlinemas Eve. Daddy always tells me a story on Lurlinemas Eve." Eyes wide, she implored her mother this time. "Pwease?"

Elphaba hesitated, but Fiyero remarked, "She's got you there, Fae. I always tell her a holiday story. "

"I don't know…"

"It won't be long, I promise." Holding up his hands, Fiyero's expression was comically close to Cressida's hopeful one. "Come on, love."

Knowing she'd been bested, Elphaba sighed, but settled next her husband on the bed. "But I'm staying. Just to make sure you're both to bed at a reasonable hour."

"So, sweetheart, what story would you like to hear?"

The girl thought for a moment, her small face scrunched in concentration. Finally, she brightened. "One 'bout you!"

"About me?" Surprise colored his tone as he looked to the woman next to him. "Any ideas?"

"Hmmm." Knowing her daughter, Elphaba thought for only a moment before a small smile tugged at her lips. "Perhaps I do. Cressie, do you remember when you asked me about the mistletoe at the market yesterday?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. You told me when you stand under it, you get kissed!"

"That's right," Suppressing a chuckle; Fiyero shot a sly glance at his wife. "Well, have I ever told you that the first time I kissed Mommy it was under the Mistletoe?"

Cressie's eyes grew big. "You did?" At her father's nod, she pulled at his hand, sending herself nearly bouncing off the bed with excitement. "Tell me that one! Tell me! Tell me!"

Reaching out a hand to steady her daughter, Elphaba laughed. "Relax, my sweet. We'll tell you." Smoothing a hand over her dark curls, the green girl allowed herself to be taken back. "If I remember correctly, it was during our first year at Shiz, wasn't it?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yes. Your Aunt Glinda, well, she was Galinda back then, decided to throw a Lurlinemas party for our group of friends. Naturally, I was having a grand time while your mother as sitting in the corner, sulking."

"I was not sulking!" Elphaba exclaimed, incredulously. "I was simply… enjoying a quiet moment amid the chaos."

Fiyero glanced at his wife, then back to his daughter. "She was sulking." He stated, quickly dodging the pillow lobbed at his head amidst Cressie's giggled. "Anyway, being the gentleman that I am, I asked your mother to dance."

"More like forced me too."

"But I got you out there, didn't I?" he said, with a smug smile.

"Irrelevant."

Looking back and forth between them, Cressie asked, "Mommy, didn't you want to dance with Daddy? I thought you loved him?"

"Oh, I do, darling." Despite herself, Elphaba smiled warmly at the man beside her. "More than life. But those was before I fell in love with Daddy."

This drew a snort from her husband. "Don't listen to her, Cressie. She already loved me, she just didn't want to admit it."

"Fiyero…"

'Anyway," Artfully sidestepping another argument, Fiyero launched back into the story. "After the dance ended, it just so happened we had stopped under the mistletoe. Well, what other choice did I have? I had to kiss her." This with a wink to the green woman. "It would have been bad luck if I hadn't."

With a dreamy sigh, Cressida fluttered her eyelids. "And then you fell in looooove."

Shaking her head, Elphaba chuckled, catching Fiyero's hand. "Something like that, yes."

'Well?" Eye's still bright, Cressida asked, "What happened next?"

Fiyero shrugged. "What do you think? We fell in love, got married, did some really, really fun things, and then you and your brother were born."

Her face scrunched. "That's it?"

"Hey now," Fiyero said, indignantly. "What do you mean, "That's it"? I think that's a pretty good story, don't you."

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Tough crowd," Fiyero deadpanned. 'Well, my future literature critic, it's time for you to go to bed and dream up your own stories." Leaning over, he pulled the covers around her before kissing her cheek, stepping aside so his wife could do the safe. "Good night, Cressie. Sweet dreams."

"Mhmm. Night Mommy. Night Daddy. Love you."

With a shared smile, Fiyero departed to the living room, joined by his wife a moment later. "Liir asleep too?"

She nodded, snuggling close to him on the sofa. "He was out a while ago." Pulling his arm around her, she asked, "Is that really all there is to our story now? 'That's it'?"

Tilting her chin up to him, Fiyero's brow furrowed. "Is that what you think?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Cressie just makes it all sound so…simple."

"Maybe simple isn't a bad thing. We've lived enough drama, don't you think? Look at us now. We have a home, I'm married to the love of my life and we have two pretty awesome kids." He shrugged. "I don't know. Simple looks pretty good from where I'm standing."

'Yeah.." She smiled up at him, taking a moment to caress his cheek. "Yeah, it does, doesn't it?"

"And just think" he mused aloud. 'All of this started with that Oz-blasted mistletoe all those years ago."

"So it did," Drawing his head down, Elphaba pressed her lips, softly to his, taking her time to kiss him thoroughly. "Happy Lurlinemas, Fiyero."

He smiled, kissing her again. "It is, Fae. It really, really is."

* * *

**To read the actual story that Fiyeraba told their daughter, check out chapter 4 of my original 12 days of Wicked :)**


	7. ElphabaThroppXX

**_Short one tonight, folks. I apologize, but I'm currently working on a final as well as helping my sister finish gifts for her students before they go on break tomorrow._**

**_This was sent in by ElphabaThroppXX, who requested the first time Fiyero tells Elphaba he loves her. Again, a bit different than my usual fare, but I think it turned out rather well. Again, thank you to those who have reviewed and I hope to keep hearing from you!_**

* * *

_"Elphaba, I love you"_

Three simple words. That was all it had taken to unravel her completely and shake her to core. Oz, why did he have to go and do that? Hadn't they been happy as they were? She knew he loved her: that in and of itself was nothing new. The expressions had always been there. A lingering gaze, a soft caress, a passionate embrace. Everything that could ever convey that blasted emotion had passed between them, except the actual words.

Until tonight.

Drawing her arms around her, Elphaba shivered as the winter air whipped around her, sending her long hair and clock dancing through a breeze. Fiyero would have a fit if he knew where she was, but she couldn't far him. Not yet. It was too soon, her emotions still to raw, to deal with the implications of those words.

Perhaps if she were more like other girls, things would be easier. Most girls would kill for Prince Fiyero Tiggular to express his love for them, especially on Luelinemas Eve. She must be mad. No, she was mad. She had to be, for even thinking he could actually mean those words with sincerity.

_But don't you love him too?_

Of course she did. And that was the problem. To love her was a dangerous pastime and she had all the evidence ever needed to prove it. Mother, Nessa, even Glinda. All gone because of her stupid, impetuous actions. Oh, she knew he would say it was worth the risk, that je knew what he was getting into when he sean away with her that day in the throne room. But she always thought, sooner or later, he'd come to his senses. Perhaps that was why she had allowed herself to believe fit for a moment. Because sooner or later, he'd be gone and she'd be alone again. Therefore, she'd selfishly allowed herself a moment's pleasure on the precipice that it would not last. After all, nothing good in her life ever did.

But now...

Hearing him say it, out loud and right to her face… It terrified her. Not because she was afraid of his lies. No, he'd never lied to her. It scared her because, hearing him say it, seeing his eyes imploring her to believe him, feeling the hope as he held her hand…it meant he intended to stay. Forever part of her life and permanently by her side.

She couldn't let him. Wouldn't let him suffer the same fate as those who'd loved her in the past.

She hated the hurt in his eyes when she'd stammered some sort of apology and turned form him. She'd heard him call after her, but couldn't bring herself to turn around. Oz, she wished she were a stronger person. To let him love her on his own terms and build the life she'd secretly dreamed of instead of fleeing like the true coward she was.

_Why can't you?_

Because of all the same reasons as before. And yet...

Deep in her heart, she knew he'd never leave willingly. Even if she never accepted his words as true, she knew he'd always mean them just as much. She knew it would be hard for her to let go, but, at the same time, would it be any better for him to suffer in silence, bound by his own stubbornness?

The answer came to her as naturally as her own breath.

Turning sharply, she jogged across the meadow, through the gate, and into the small cottage. Not even nothing to shrug off her coat, she bounded into the study and announced, "Fiyero, I love you too."

The man in question looked up in surprise, before a slow smile formed on his lips and he nodded. "Good."


	8. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**I know, I keep breaking all kinds of rules with this project, but I felt this needed to be shared.**

**Its only 930 am here, but it's already been an incredibly long morning. I'm currently sitting in a hospital waiting room. My grandma was rushed to the ER this morning for shortness of breath possibly related to heart problems and, as I'm sure y'all know, is very scary for all of us.**

**That being said, I'm uncertain at this point as to the future or this project. Hopefully, everything will be okay and I can resume posting, but, at the theme being, my time and attention needs to be here right now.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. I do hope to continue this, but if I don't, I hope each and every one of you knows how much I appreciate and look forward to hearing from you. Thank you for understanding and please keep my family and I in your thoughts and prayers. This certainly isn't where we want to be this holiday season, but I'm just hopeful everything will be all right.**

**Once again, thank you for supporting this project and hopefully, it will be continued.**

**HC**


	9. Glitter-Bunnii

**Holy Shiz…..you…guys…are…amazing. Seriously. All of you wonderful, wonderful people, from the bottom of my heart, thank you! Your kind words, prayers and concern is humbling, truly. I can't thank you enough for caring and understanding. My grandmother is still in the hospital, but doing better. We're just hoping she's able to come home for Christmas, as none of us want to spend it in the hospital.**

**That being said, I feel comfortable continuing with this and, thankfully, we're only a day behind, meaning the final one will be posted on Christmas Day instead of Christmas Eve. So, not too bad, overall :)**

**This was requested by Glitter-bunni(who I understand, recently had a birthday, so happy belated birthday! I hope it was amazing!) and she requested: Shizera. Elphaba has to go home for Christmas with Nessarose, and she's mad about it. Nessa persuades Frex to invite their friends (Galinda, Boq and Fiyero) and Fiyero makes it an amazing Christmas for Elphie.**

**So, here we are. Again, thank you so much for your patience with me during the last few days! It's meant the world. ****Truly.**

* * *

"Let's see. What else do I need? The rose color perhaps? Magenta? _Oh, I don't know.."_ A deep sigh. "Elphie, help me, would you? Which dress is most appropriate for festivating?"

Looking up from her own suitcase, the green girl examined both options before deadpanning, "Galinda, their both pink."

"No, they're two different shades. Completely different. Seriously," Holding both options up, she asked again. "Which one looks best."

'Either will do," Elphaba said flippantly, pausing to close her own suitcase. "Besides, you've already packed how many dresses? Winter break is only three weeks and surely you've clothes at home." She turned, planting her hands on slim hips. "How much could you possibly need to bring home with you."

"But I _need_ these things, Elphie," Cramming the rose frock into the suitcase, the blonde, after some effort, finally managed to get the laden suitcase closed and latched, giving it an extra pound for good measure. "A woman must be prepared for every occasion."

She received a wry expression in response. " A woman must also take care not in injure herself before the holidays."

Galinda scoffed. "I'll be fine. Besides," she added with a smile. "That's what I have Fiyero for. There's much more use to that boy than his smile, fabulous as it is."

Elphaba shook her head, half-chuckling. "I knew you kept him around for some purpose." Glancing at the bedside clock, she cursed and rose. "It's nearly five. Nessa will be here any moment to go to the train station."

Galinda followed her roommate into the bathroom, stopping to gather her cosmetics. "Aren't you glad to be going home?" She sighed. "I love Lurlinemas."

Elphaba shrugged. "I suppose. If I'd had my way, I would have preferred to stay here. Dr. Dillamond offered me a research assistant position for a project over the holidays."

The blonde gaped, wide-eyed. "Elphie! That's amazing! Why didn't you tell me?"

Another shrug. "Because I knew I couldn't take it. It's over Lurlinemas, Galin. While I could care less about it, Nessa adores it. And, well….she's my sister, so…"She laughed, dryly, "Well, let's just say I'm expected at home."

Zipping her cosmetic bag, the blonde crossed the room and enveloped the green girl in a hug. "Oh, Elphie….you should come home with me for Lurlinemas. Fiyero will be there. The three of us could just spend time together. You know, like we do here."

Despite herself, Elphaba smiled. "I appreciate the offer, but it's simply not how things are done. Besides, I'm sure you and Fiyero want to be alone during the holidays."

Another scoff. "Don't you understand, Elphie? We love you. All of us. You're never an imposition. Maybe you can't come this Lurlinemas, but maybe next year At least consider it."

Shaking her head, Elphaba conceded. "I make no promises, but truthfully, it sounds fun."

"Good" The blonde hugged her one more time, before she noticed Nessa in the hallway. "Your sister is here." Releasing Elphaba, Galinda let the younger woman in the room, bending to hug her as well. "Happy Lurlinemas, Nessa!"

"And to you as well." Nessa beamed up at Galinda, then turned her attention to her sister. "Are you ready, Elphaba? The coach is here."

"Nearly," Taking hold of her single suitcase, the green girl handed it to the valet whom had accompanied the youngest Thropp to the room. Galinda crushed her roommate in a final hug before she left. "Happy Lurlinemas, Elphie. Remember: think about what I said."

"I will," she promised, slightly returning the blonde's embrace. "Safe travels."

* * *

It was hours later, when they were seated on the train, that Nessa brought up the question that had been pestering her for hours. "What did Galinda want you to think about?"

"Hmmm?"

"Before we left, Galinda reminded you to 'think about' something. I was just curious as to what it was?"

"Oh," Elphaba shrugged, leaning her chin against her and as she stared listlessly out the window. "Galinda wanted me to join her for Lurlinemas, perhaps next year. That's all."

Nessa hesitated for a moment and then asked, "Will you?'

Another shrug. "Maybe?" Turning her eyes to her sister, she posed, "Why? Would you rather I didn't"

"I…don't know," Nessa said quietly. "I suppose it's just that you've always come home for Lurlinemas. I never knew you would consider an alternative."

"Nessa, nothing is as important to me as you are, you know that. If it would truly upset you that much, I'll return home and we'll celebrate as we always have. All right?"

Nessa nodded, though her head swirled with thoughts of the possibilities. Elphaba had returned her attention to the passing scenery and Nessa settled back with her book, unable to concentrate. Glancing back to her sister, the younger girl studied her with a quiet interest before a slow smile crept up her lips, a plan quickly forming in her mind.

* * *

"Father?"

Looking up from his desk, the Governor broke into a smile at the sight of his youngest daughter. "Nessarose, sweetheart! Come in!."

Smiling, she did so, pausing to kiss his cheek. "It's so good to see you, Father. I've missed you so."

"I've missed you as well, my darling." Pulling a chair across from her, he sat. "To what do I we the pleasure of this visit." He glanced as the clock chimed. "And at such a late hour."

Nessa's eyes were apologetic. "I'm sorry for the late hour, but I had to be sure Elphaba was asleep." She leaned forward, her tone conspiring. "I need you help with something."

Frex leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Nessa, you know I can never say 'no' to you. "

The girl smiled, satisfied. "I was hoping you would say that."

* * *

Lurlinemas morning dawned bright and cheery. As usual, Elphaba was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast when Nessa arrived in the kitchen. With a yawn, she rolled herself to the table. "Morning Fabala. Happy Lurlinemas!"

Passing, the green girl pressed an affectionate kiss to the top of her sister's head. "Happy Lurlinemas, Nessie. Breakfast will be ready soon."

Nessa only smiled as Frex chose that moment to enter the kitchen. 'Happy Lurlinemas, girls." Taking his place at the table, his eyes narrowed as he inhaled a familiar smell. "French Toast. Just like your mother used to make."

A tiny smile pulled at Elphaba's lips. "I was hoping you would be pleased."

Frex only nodded while Nessa reacted a bit more enthusiastically. "My favorite! Oh, Fabala, you always know what I like."

She shrugged. "I'm happy to do it."

Moments later, breakfast was ready and Elphaba joined her father and sister at the table. The French toast was enjoyed in anticipated silence and it was only as Elphaba was clearing away the dishes when the knock at the door came.

Nessa looked up from her plate, a strange grin on her face. "Oh, Fabala, would you mind? It's probably Boq."

Depositing the plates into the sink, she replied. "If it's Boq, he knows to let himself in. We needn't worry."

"No!" Nessa exclaimed, "He needs help! He, uh, has presents! Yes, that's it. He told me when we got off the train that he might need assistance as he has a very large gift for me and he can't carry it and open the door."

Elphaba studied her sister with suspicion. "Why wouldn't he put your gift down and open the door?"

"Uh…. Because..it..can't touch…the ground…because it'll explode." Nessa squeaked., as the bell rang again, more instantly this time. "Please, Fabala, will you just answer the door."

Shaking her head, Elphaba dried her hands on a towel. "Fine." Tossing it aside, she threw out. "But don't think I believe you for a moment."

Nessa said nothing, just smiled as her sister's footfalls faded from the kitchen into the foyer. Her smile grew as she heard Galinda's squeal of _"Elphie!"_ and her sister's undignified gasp as she was no doubt being squeezed to death in the hall.

Rolling herself into the foyer, the younger girl watched, pleased as Galinda hugged her best friend, Fiyero and Boq standing behind her, their arms laden with gifts.

Pulling away from the blonde, Elphaba gaped. "What…How…what are you doing here?"

'We came to spend Lurlinemas with you!" Galinda exclaimed, allowing a servant to relieve her of her coat, other servants doing the same for the boys. "I told you we'd be together somehow."

"You didn't think we'd want to spend it without you, did you?" Fiyero asked as he approached her, wrapping her in a warm embrace, lingering slightly longer than necessary. Pressing a kiss to her cheek before pulling away, he smirked. "Besides, we need our daily dose of Elphaba-sarcasm to get us through the day."

Shaking her head, the green girl asked again, "But , how?"

Galinda's smile was sly. "It's was all Nessa's doing, to be honest."

Approaching for the first time, Nessa's smile was infectious. "I finally knew what to get you, Fabala. Happy Lurlinemas!"

Galinda squealed, leaning down to hug Nessa, then attack Elphaba again. "This is going to be so amazifyingly fun! Oh, we can build snowmen and sing carols and drink cocoa! Oh, and we simply have to-"

As Galinda prattled on about their holiday plans, Elphaba's brown eyes met her sister's green ones. Smiling, she simply mouthed. "Thank you."

Nessa simply smiled back, but as she watched her sister's face, genuinely pleased with Galinda's arm around her waist and Fiyero's resting over both of their shoulder's, Nessa knew she had done well."

_You're welcome, Fabala. Happy Lurlinemas._


	10. Ultimate Queen of Cliffies

**Tonight's was sent in by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies, who has been super-fantastic in that she has taken the time to review every chapter so far (Thank you so much!) She requested Post-musical. Fiyero is human again. Fiyero and Elphaba are decorating a Lurlinemas tree together. Fiyeraba pairing and fluff. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the last one?"

Nodding, Fiyero grunted slightly as he placed the heavy box on the floor. "I'm almost positive. And if it's not, well." He shook his head, rotating his shoulders to ease some of the tightness. "it will have to do."

Elphaba smirked at him form her place at the dining rom table, catching his hand as he passed. "We certainly have enough here to get a god start on things. Besides, I'm sure your parent will thank you for saving them the trouble of lugging the decorations down from the attic."

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Fiyero took a seat next to her. "Yeah. Except that they're the King and Queen of the Vinkus. Shouldn't we have servants for this?"

"It's Lurlinemas Eve, Fiyero. You said yourself the servants have had today and tomorrow off for as long as you could remember. Why change things now."

"Perhaps because our tree has always been up long before Lurlinemas Eve," Fiyero grumbled, crossing his arms like an indignant child. "Why my parents insisted on waiting until we arrived is beyond me."

Linking her fingers through his, the green girl cast him a knowing look. "You know as well as I whose fault this is. Really, Yero, she's your baby sister. Is all of this work so bad if, at the end of it all, she's happy?"

He gave a wry laugh. "Shouldn't she be happy enough to find out we're alive when all of OZ believes us to be the opposite?" Shaking his head, he conceded. "Fae, you know I can never say no to the women in my life. Who am I to start now?"

She chuckled. "I know it was a shock to your family. I'm just glad they've…accepted my past…and me."

The Prince's eyes softened and he leaned forward to kiss her tenderly. "They love you, sweetheart, almost as much as I do." He smiled. "I promise."

Releasing a deep sigh, she nodded. "I believe you. It's just…"

Fiyero said nothing in response, just pulled her further into his arms. He knew very well what was bothering her; he always did. And it broke his heart to not be able to give her the one thing she missed more than anything. "Fae…we've been through this. If there were any possible way, don't you think I would find it?"

"I know," her voice was muffled in his shoulder, yet she nuzzled deeper, needing to feel his arms around her, finding comfort that she had never known before him. "I know you're right." Closing her eyes momentarily, she whispered. "But Oz knows it doesn't make it any easier."

Not knowing how to respond, except the usual placation, the Prince chose instead to remain silent, only tightening his embrace and wishing there was something he could do to make her happy.

A sudden shout of "Yero!" interrupted their quiet moment and the couple separated just in time to see the youngest Tiggular make her presence known. Launching herself at her brother, Maida Tiggular's bright blue eyes shone with excitement and, at the ripe old age of seven, had grown nearly four inches since Elphaba had last seen her.

"Hey squirt," Fiyero greeted with a smile, wrapping the younger girl in a tight hug. "Ready to decorate the tree?"

"Of course!" she announced, letting go of her brother only long enough to hug the green woman. "Miss Elphaba! I'm so excited you're here!."

Elphaba chuckled, returning Mai's embrace. "Me too, Mai. You've gotten so tall!"

Nodding with pride, Maida informed her. "Yep! Four whole inches! Mama says I'll be nearly as tall as Yero when I'm done!."

"Well, you've very well on your way, then." Allowing Mai to take her arm, the green girl cast a smile back to Fiyero, who followed. "So, where is this impressive tree I'm hearing all about."

"Oh, it's in Father's study."

Fiyero groaned. "Seriously, Mai? What happened to putting it in the dining room like we always have."

His sister shrugged. "I think it looks better in there."

Elphaba smirked as he groaned again, no doubt irked at having to move all of the boxes again. Reaching back, she took his hand and whispered. "It's good for you, my sweet. It helps makes up for the all the work you failed to do at Shiz."

Fiyeros' undignified "hey!" was lost as he trio entered the King's study. "Sweet Oz…" Elphaba murmured. In the far corner of the room stood an enormous pine tree. Easily twelve feet in height, it rose majestically toward the ceiling, framed by the large floor-to-ceiling windows that revealed the starry night sky. Shaking her head in wonder, Elphaba could only murmur. "It's absolutely gorgeous."

Grinning, Fiyero came to stand besides her, slipping an arm around her waist. "Just wait until we're finished." Pressing a kiss to her check, he tugged her along behind him. "Come on, girls. Lurlinemas is almost here and this tree isn't going to decorate itself, is it?"

And so on it went. One by one, boxes were unpacked and ornaments were hung with care. The tree made quick work of decorating, taking time to admire a specific piece, learning the history behind it or making up their own.

Fiyero lifted Maida up to place a family heirloom on a high branch, with careful instructions not to drop the aged ball, made of fragile glass. Elphaba looked on, a strange sense of pride in her heart as the Prince handled his sister with such care. Maida successfully hung the ornament and practically beamed under their older brother's praise. Idly, Elphaba noted how well he handled her and there was no doubt he would make a wonderful father one day.

_Where in Oz did that come from? Getting a little ahead of ourselves are we, girl?_

"Hey," Coming to stand beside her, Fiyero slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Are you okay? You had this…I don't know…weird look on your face."

She nodded. "I'm fine. Just…thinking, I suppose." She smirked up at him. "But I can hardly expect you to understand what that's like."

"I've never seen him do it," Mai added, solemnly.

"Now, wait just a clock-tick," Fiyero stated, directing an indignant glare simultaneously at his girlfriend and his sister. "I resent that. If you ask Glinda, she'll tell you it' s one of the many things that lead to our break-up"

Elphaba met his eyes, playful glare or playful glare, ignoring the ache in her heart at her best friend's name. "If Glinda were here, she'd also agree with me that your thinking never lead to anything good."

"It lead to us, didn't it?" he shot back, smiling when her expression faltered. "I thought so."

Looking from Fiyero to Elphaba and back again, Maida asked, "Can you guys ever go a day without fighting?"

Fiyero's eyes widened, but Elphaba stepped in first. 'We're not fighting, Mai. Your brother just has a bad habit of trying to best me, that's all."

Maida considered this in silence for a moment and then turned to her brother and said, as if it were the answer to all of the world's problems, "Everyone knows girls are better than boys."

Shaking his head and knowing there'd be no living with either of them should this argument continue, the Prince held up in hands in surrender. "All right, ladies. You win." Turning his attention back to the boxes of decorations, he added, "Besides, we've got a lot more work ahead of us."

Slowly but surely, as they had before, more and more decorations were hung and more and more boxes were being thrown to the side. After another hour, Maida complained of exhaustion, to which she was sent to bed, leaving the couple to finish the job.

"I don't know how you do this every year, " Elphaba remarked, after the third hour of decorating had passed. "Our tree took a maximum of 90 minutes."

Hanging another bulb, Fiyero shrugged. "I suppose I'm just used to it. Living in a palace has its advantages and it's burdens."

A brow quirked. "And this would be?"

Sighing, Fiyero flashed a tired smile at the woman he loved. "I'll let you know." Returning to the box, he pulled out an ornament and motioned her to his side. "I have something for you."

Watching him quizzically, her eyes widened as he handed the object to her. "Fiyero…"

"It's not much," he admitted, turning the ornament over in her hand. Meeting her eyes, he said, softly, "But I hope it leaves little doubt as to my feelings toward you."

The green girl met his eyes, then ran her fingers slowing over the words delicately etched into the glass.

_Yero & Fae. One love, one lifetime._

The reality of the words hit her full force. "Fiyero, are you…"

"Not yet, no. I know you're not ready for that." He chuckled as her whole body nearly sagged with relief. "But, Fae, I hope you know that I _want_ to marry you. Desperately so. I'm willing to wait as long as you need, but, please, promise me that when your ready," Taking her hands, he forced her eyes to his. "Please, for the love of Oz, tell me."

Not knowing what else to do, she simply nodded. Lacing her arms around his neck, she kissed him, deeply, leaving no doubt as to her feelings, ready to marry him or not. Drawing back, she whispered. "I do promise, Fiyero. I really do." Kissing him again, she added, "Thank you for being so patient with me."

"I never want to push you into anything you're not ready for." He said, simply. "I just want you to know how much you mean to me and how much I love you. That's all."

"I can live with that, I suppose." she smiled. "And, just so you know, you won't have to wait forever."

"That's good to hear," he chuckled. "How do you feel about a spring wedding?"

"Fiyero…"

"Hey, can't blame a man for trying, can you?" Taking her hand, he led her toward the kitchen. "Come one, " his eyes sparkled. "I know where the head chef hides the best champagne."

"Are we celebrating something?"

"Yeah," he smiled, slowly, "we are." Wrapping an arm around her waist, he kissed her again. "We certainly are."


	11. PocketSevens

**Again, to those of you who reviewed, thank you! I find writing these to be a bit therapeutic and a bit of escape of reality, which is what I need a little of right now.**

**Tonight's prompt was requested by PocketSevens who wanted is Shiz era where Boq wants to get a Lurlinemas gift for Galinda but had no idea what to get our how to give it to her. Fiyero, noticing the Munchkin's angst, decides to help. Insert humor and sweetness here. Oh, and before Nessa gets too upset, she gets a Lurlinemas gift from an unknown admirer herself. So, Lurlinemas happiness all around. **

**And, just because I could, I threw in a little Fiyeraba for the diehards (like me;)) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why so blue, buddy?"

Boq glanced up as Fiyero sauntered into the room, munching happily on an apple. "I'm fine.", he grumbled, planting his chin on his hand.

The Prince snorted as he took a seat backwards on the desk chair. "Right. And you look as though you've lost your best friend because you've just had the best day of your life. Come on, Boq." Leaning forward, he punched the Munchkin's arm. "Out with it. What's going on?"

The other boy hesitated for a moment, then asked, "If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it in confidence?"

A shrug. "Sure." "Taking a bite of his apple, he motioned for a continence. "Go on."

"Well…" Wringing his hands, the younger boy sighed. "I need to buy a gift for someone…special… and I don't quite know what to get her."

"You need helping picking out a gift for Nessa?" Swallowing the last bite of the fruit, Fiyero tossed away the core and grinned. "No problem. I'm an expert when it goes to shopping for girls. Come on," leaping to his feet, he grabbed his jacket. "We'll be done in no time."

"Well, yes, I do need something for Nessa, but I also need to shop for someone else?

Fiyreo's hand stopped on the doorknob. "Really, who?"

"Well, therein lies the problem," Boq muttered, timidly. "I want to find something for Miss Galinda."

"Galinda?" Fiyero shook his head. "Boq, she's probably the easiest person to shop for. Three categories: Pink, Shiny, and Glittery. Anything fitting in any of those classes is fine."

"Well, of course it's easy for you. You dated her, so you know what she likes. I, on the other hand…" Another sigh. "..Well, I don't know her as well as I'd like."

Fiyero blinked, then shrugged. "I'm telling, Boq, it's not that difficult, but if you really want my help, I'm happy to do it." Opening the door, he said, "I'll meet you in the lobby when you're ready."

Boq watched him leave, then grinned as he pulled on his coat. "He really is a nice guy."

* * *

"Okay, Boq." Fiyero said, as the two boys strolled through the shops in town. "Gove me something to work with. Any ideas?"

The Munchkin's expression became one of panic. "If I had any clue what to buy, I wouldn't be asking her ex-boyfriend."

Fiyero chuckled. "Duly noted. Well, I suppose it's a good thing I'm dating her roommate then. At east there's still some sort of connection there"

Boq glanced over at him. "And Galinda is really okay with you dating Elphaba?"

He shrugged. "She hasn't told me otherwise. Besides," he added, "she dumped me, remember?"

Boq shook his head. "There are something things I'll never understand, I guess." Stopping in front of a shop window, the Munchkin took a moment to admire a gold tennis bracelet. "What about that?"

Drawing next to him, Fiyero studied it briefly, then shook his head. "Nah. I's too plain. How about that?" he asked, indicating a much larger, and no doubt more expensive necklace boasting a pick gemstone.

"No," Boq muttered. "It's too expected. I want something that she'll love, but that's unique." _Like her._

"Hmmm…" Fiyero considered the items a moment more before walking away. "Next store?"

Sighing, Boq followed. "This is hopeless."

"You'll find something."

"By a Lurlinemas…" Trailing off, he ran across the street, to where something caught his eye. "Miracle," he finished, breaking into a grin. "It's perfect."

* * *

"It's perfect!" Galinda exclaimed with a gasp, glancing up in surprise. "Oh, Biq, they're my favorite! However did you know?"

He shrugged, but the huge grin on his face betrayed his flippant demeanor. "Oh, I remember hearing you say something about how much you loved them, that's all."

Lifting the bracelet fashioned of tiny gold starfish from its bed of fluff, then blonde quickly fastened it on her arm, leaning over to hug him. "Oh, I do! Starfish are my favorite. Thank you so much!"

Meeting Fiyero's smug smile across the room, Boq happily returned her embrace, short as it was. "I know. And you're welcome."

"It's lovely, Boq," Nessa acknowledged, before taking a moment to open her own gift. "Oh, Boq….thank you." Holding up the silver bookmark, she read the inscription etched on its surface. "'_Be your own kind of beautiful.'." _Flashing him a blinding smile, Nessa thanked him again. "I just love it."

"What?" Breaking his stare at the blonde girl, the Munchkin turned his attention to the youngest Thropp. "Oh, you're welcome, Nessa. I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, I do!" she exclaimed. "Perhaps later we can read together and I'll use it when we're finished?"

"Sure," he answered, flippantly. "That sounds great, Nessa."

"Well, Boq, I'd say you did very well this year." Fiyero remarked, from his place next to Elphaba, an arm slung around her shoulders as she admired her own gift. "Maybe you could give me a few pointers."

"Yeah," he answered, blushing slightly. "Maybe." He then turned his full attention back to Galinda, attempting to help her with the rest of her gifts as Nessa's joy had faded to a suspicious glare.

Fiyero cringed. _Then again, maybe not._

* * *

"Fiyero, we need to talk."

Inwardly, the Prince groaned as the voice of his girlfriend interrupted his thoughts. _What could I have done this quickly to get into trouble?_

Plastering on what he hoped was a genuine smile, he rose to greet her. "What's up, Fae?"

The green girl stood a few feet away, arms crossed and face impassive. "I know what you did today?"

He gulped. "And what are you talking about."

With an impatient sigh, she glanced at him over the top of her glasses. "Don't play stupid, Fiyero. I know exactly what you did. I saw that bookmark in your bag when you returned from town the other day. Frankly, I thought it was for me. So, imagine my surprise when Nessa unwraps it today, clearly thinking it's from Boq." She tapped her foot, he swore, just to add to the effect. "Care to explain?"

He said nothing for a moment, merely stared back from her unforgiving gaze. Then, giving a defeated sigh, he felt his shoulder slump and simply said, "I didn't want to her have nothing for Lurlinemas."

Taking a seat next to him, Elphaba asked, "And why wouldn't she have anything? We all bought her gifts."

"I mean, I didn't want her to think that Boq forgot her, which is exactly what he did." Letting out a heavy breath, he explained, "Boq asked me to help him find something for Nessa and Galinda. Well, he was so happy to find the 'perfect girl' for Galinda that Nessa got tossed to the side." He shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I felt bad. I know how attached she is to Boq and I couldn't bear to see her heartbroken, especially on Lurlinemas.

'So, you bought the bookmark and snuck it to Nessa pretending to be Boq, "Elphaba finished, her vice monotone. "Interesting." Little by little, a smile curled at her lips. "DO you want to know what I think?"

"That depends on the incoming pain level for me."

Rolling her eyes, she punched his arm for good measure, before leaning forward to kiss him, soundly.

Pulling away, he remarked, "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that."

Ignoring him, Elphaba snuggled closer. "I think that you are, quite possibly, the sweetest, most caring person I've ever known," she said softly. "And that fact that you would do that, especially for Nessa, well…" She kissed his check. "It makes me feel very lucky…and proud…to call you mine."

He shrugged. "She's your sister. Besides, it was just the right thing to do. I genuinely think Boq's oversight, though thoughtless, was innocent enough."

Elphaba rolled her eyes again. "I suppose. After all, it's no secret that he's pined for Galinda forever, even before you showed up." Pulling his arm around her, she muttered. "But don't think he's going to escape completely unscathed. If nothing else, he's getting a healthy piece of my mind."

Fiyero chuckled. "That should be enough to teach him. The important thing is, everyone had a wonderful time tonight, isn't it?"

She shrugged. "I suppose so." Glancing up at him, the green girl smiled. "I know I did. And, I love my gift." Holding out her left hand, she admired her new diamond solitaire. "Should be tell them tonight?"

"Nah," Fiyero shook his head, drawing her closer. "Tomorrow is soon enough. Right now, I just want to hold you." Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, he said, softly. "Happy Lurlinemas, Fae."

* * *

**Two more to go!**


	12. NiaTheWickedLover

**Merry Christmas Eve! I realize, that, depending on where you are, it could be Christmas Day and, if so, I hope you're having a wonderful time! As I'm posting this, it's 930 PM on Christmas Eve on the east coast of the US, so we have a ways to go yet. That being said, the last one will be posted tomorrow, Christmas day here,obviously late for those of you across the globe. (Sorry, hope you'll still read :))**

**My gift came in that my grandmother is home from the hospital as of today. It was a very stressful weekend of my family and once again, I just want to thank all of you for your kind words of encouragement. It really did mean a lot.**

**On to the story: Tonight's was sent in by NiatheWickedLover who requested Fiyeraba Lurlinemas celebration with their first child. Well, this came out quite a bit different than I imaged, but I think it works. I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday!**

* * *

She was being watched.

The prickling fingers of awareness scarped across her nape, and she attempted to shrug off the distracting sensation until she could finish wrapping the gifts that she had been putting off for the better part of a week. Her intruder, however, would not be that easily deterred. She sensed the flutter of movement vibrating through the room and her gaze slid down just as a tumble of raven curls and two, wide, blue eyes peeked around the side of the table. Suppressing a wry grin, she looked away and appeared to lose herself in her project, but her exceptional hearing, honed from years of necessity, picked up the tiny, frustrated huff over the soft rustle of the paper.

She felt her chair wobble slightly under the sudden additional weight attempting to climb up and, failing to find a suitable grip, two small hands fisted in her skirts and gave a hard tug. Her fingers stilled in the mess of wrapping paper, tape and bows and, with an exaggerated sigh, Elphaba glanced down at her four-year-old daughter, who sat at her mother's feet, her attempts to use her mother's ball gown as a climbing rope fruitless. "Cressida," she drawled, "what has Mamma told you about interrupting me tonight."

The little girl wore a deep frown and she looked up at her with an expression so much like her fathers that Elphaba momentarily wonder if Fiyero had been tutoring their daughter in the art of swaying her with that adorable pout. At her words, however, the child's expression grew thoughtful before replying, "That I should 'cause I so arming

"_Charming_, darling." Despite herself, Elphaba chuckled, turning to lift Cressida onto her lap. "But, I don't think those were my exact words."

The little girl shrugged. "Daddy interrupts you while you wrap Lurlinemas presents."

"Daddy wraps Lurlinemas gift _with_ me, my sweet."

I can, too!" she insisted adamantly, and Elphaba shook her head as she remembered her earlier attempts in instruct her daughter in the art of wrapping her father's gifts. Without a doubt, the girl would eventually pick up on the simple task, but she was very much in need of proper assistance and Elphaba was suspicious that their limited inventory of wrapping supplies would quickly be put to unnecessary waste despite the child's noble attempts."

"You will, Cressie," she soothed and she shifted her weight on her lap and tipped her chin up in order to more fully catch her gaze. "Patience. You must learn to walk before you run."

The pout returned. "But I don't wanna run." She insisted, brow furrowed. "I wanna wrap presents and be a princess like you, Mamma"

"And you will," the green girl smiled down. "With time and practice."

"Practice is boor-ing,"

_Already Glinda has been influencing her_. "But necessary if you truly wish to learn. There is much to know about being a proper princess… and wrapping a beautiful gift"

The girl paused to consider her mother's words. "If I practice, do I get a crown like you and Daddy?"

"Yes, Cressida. One day."

"Promise?"

"I promise," she vowed, placing a hand over her breast.

She paused again, chewing momentarily on her lips before looking up at her mother dubiously. "Cross your heart?"

Placing the final bow on the package, the green girl tipped her brown eyes down to her daughter's blue ones. "Of course, sweetheart. Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?"

By way of an answer, Cressie merely looked at the clock. "You promised Daddy you wouldn't be longer than when the big hand is on the three." She looked back up at her mother with accusatory eyes and said, with an artful raise of her brow. "It's now on the five."

"Oh, Sweet Oz," Elphaba murmured, her own eyes going to the clock. "I didn't realize it had grown so late. We're expected at the ball in twenty minutes."

"Daddy will be mad," she pointed out, offering her best attempt at her mother's own reproachful glare.

Elphaba quickly set the gift aside before returning her full attention to her daughter and, learning down, whispered, conspiratorially. "Only if he catches me."

"He always catches you, Mamma."

"No, darling, he doesn't. I usually catch him. Though he does have a tendency to be very sneaky, doesn't he?"

The girl nodded, with a smile. "Am I sneaky, Mamma?"

This drew a smile. "You are, darling. Though you come by it honestly. However, you do have a ways to go before you catch up to your father."

"Will the new baby be sneaky, too?"

"Of cour-" Her thoughtless words came to an abrupt halt as the questioned fully registered, and she suddenly felt dazed. "Did you say _baby_?"

"Mhmm Hmmm." Cressie murmured, casually. "Daddy said to ask you?"

Her heartbeat fluttered erratically as she attempted to gauge if such a thing were even possible. "Does Daddy know something I do not?"

The girl shrugged. "I asked him if I could have a baby sister for Lurlinemas, but he said I had to ask you." Turning her hopeful gaze to her mother, she asked, as casually as if asking for a new toy. "Can I have one, Mamma? Please?"

Elphaba's astonished "Why?" escaped without any attempt at tenacity.

"Because girls are better than boys," Cressie answered with a roll of her eyes, as if that fact should have been perfectly clear and her mother was suddenly a traitor for even daring to consider the alternative.

Momentarily stunned, Elphaba chose to ignore her daughter's reasoning and asked instead, "Cressie, do you realize what another baby would mean? You would have to share your toys, our attention, everything." Why her voice seem to be rising in tone with each word.

Cressida was that easily deterred. "I know, Mamma. I can share."

When had her little girl decided that she wanted a sibling? Elphaba was not so foolish to think that Fiyero would ultimately be satisfied with one child, given his five brothers and sisters as well as his love for children in general. But, she also knew he respected her wishes enough to know her reservations about expanding their family. Besides, Cressida had seemed perfectly content to be the spoiled, only child of the Prince and Princess of the Vinkus. But how could she ever hope to refuse them both, when they had already sacrificed so much for her.

_Do you truly wish to refuse them?_

Elphaba swallowed hard. True, she had taken to motherhood rather well after Cressida's birth, perhaps much better than she ever expected, but to do so a second time could prove precarious at best. After all, Fate had blessed her and Fiyero with one perfect child; surely to tempt fate again would not be in their best interest, would it? Growing bored with her continued silence, Cressie had taken to playing with the beads on her mother's elaborate gown.

"I'll be a good big sister, Mamma, I promise. Even if I get a brother instead."

There was a note of pleading in her voice, causing Elphaba's throat to tighten as she gathered her daughter into her arms. "You would be a wonderful sister, darling. I've little doubt. But you can't just wish for a brother or sister for Lurlinemas. There's quit a bit more involved."

Cressie blinked, then scrunched her small face. "Like what?"

"Well…there's..erm..it takes time to….um…that is a baby…"

"What your mother is tyring to say, sweetheart," Fiyero smoothly interrupted as he strolled into the room, a bright smile lighting his handsome face. "Is that we have to…discuss the matter further." He stopped beside the table and bent down to smooth a hand over his daughter's hair. "Will that do for now?"

"Yes, Daddy." She replied with a grin, effortlessly making the transfer from her mother's lap to her father's waiting arms. Elphaba passed her off without comment, secretly wondering how long her husband had been lurking outside the doorway.

Fiyero hugged his daughter close, kissing her cheek. "Now, it is well past your bedtime and your mamma and I have to go be nice to a lot of people that we don't really even like," and then met his wife's suspicious gaze with an impish grin and a wink. "We shall see you in the morning for presents, yes?"

A dutiful, though solemn, "Yes, Daddy," was murmured before the girl flashed an identical grin down at her mother. "'Night, Mamma"

"Goodnight, sweetheart," she murmured absently, her eyes still locked on Fiyero as awareness began to descend upon her once more. As she watched the duo disappear out the door and up the stairs, she knew, without a doubt, that she had just been uncharacteristically played to perfection. _Scheming man._

Rising from the chair, she began to follow the path left by the two scheming loves of her life. After all, she had her sneaky husband _did_ have much to _discuss._

* * *

**_Last one will be up sometime tomorrow! Merry Christmas Eve! :)_**


	13. HollyBush

**Well, we made it. Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed, etc. I hope you have enjoyed these!**

**I apologize for the last posting of this last one. I had to ready last night, but the site was being difficult and wouldn't allow me to upload it until now. This one was requested by HollyBush, whose prompt included Fiyeraba with a swing set. **

**This is the result. Merry Christmas, girl!And Merry belated Christmas to everyone as well! I hope your days were wonderful!**

* * *

Well, this certainly wasn't how she had planned to spend Lurlinemas Eve.

Releasing the deep sigh she'd been holding in, Elphaba moved to the window on the far side of her rooms, her steps halting to admire her surroundings. Below her, the village light twinkled cheerily, still bright at this late hour. She could just imagine the people who resided there, no doubt winding down preparations for the coming morning and tucking excited children into their beds with promises of wonderful things to come with the dawning of the sun.

Despite everything swirling round her head, one corner of her mouth curled into an inadvertent smile, knowing that many of those same activities were currently taking place a floor below her feet. Closing her eyes for a moment, she could just imagine Fiyero's younger siblings wide awake in their beds, making every attempt to persuade the king and queen for leniency. She wondered absently if his parents were as easily swayed as their brother would be, for one well-placed tear from his sisters never failed to render him absolutely helpless.

The green woman smirked as she opened her eyes to the vast blanket of snow stretched out on the ground before her. Those little girls could play him to perfection without any suspicion from their victim whatsoever. It was utterly unbelievable how gullible the infamous prince could be when it came to them.

And completely, all together adorable at the same time.

Tonight, however, she doubted he was in much of a mood for anything to do with celebrations. Oh, she knew he would put on a brave face for his family. If, for no other reason, out of his dutiful sensibility. But underneath the bravado, she knew he was deeply hurting and in no mood for festivating as he should be.

All because of her.

Of course she felt guilty. Her heart ached as she remembered his pained expression, any glimmer of hope instantly vanishing as she had simply searched his face over and over again. Perhaps she hadn't thought he was completely serous in his request. Maybe she had been blindsided. Whatever the reason, she had coped as she had any other time she had found herself defenseless and afraid.

She ran.

If she really tried, she could vaguely remember quickly stammering some incoherent response that had nothing to do with the question before turning quickly away. The moment her feet hit the marbled hallway, she sprinted. Down the hall, up the stairs, and into her rooms, thankful for the first time that she had chosen not to share Fiyero's, out of respect for his family's strong sense of propriety. Once inside, she had turned the ancient key, effectively locking herself inside.

It had only taken him a few moments to follow. She had never moved from her place against the door, eyes squeezed shut and a green hand against her heart, trying to calm it's rapid beat and regulate her short, quick gasps of breath. She could hear him clearly on the other side, asking for an explanation, apologizing for unnecessary reasons.

He was pleading with her to open the door, to let him in and figure out where he had gone wrong. More than once, her hand had been on the knob, ready to throw the door open and all into his waiting arms. It would be so easy to just to end this right now…

But she couldn't. Her stubborn pride held fast and eventually won the battle, causing her hand to withdraw every time as she could only listen as he begged with her to help him understand.

Eventually, he had left much to her disappointment. But really, what did she expect him to do. As much as he loved her, there had to be a point of contrition, where sorrow turned to anger. She knew she was being selfish and she wasn't sorry for it, as wrong as that might be. Still, she didn't want to spend Lurlinemas this way.

Sighing, Elphaba turned away from the window, arms still wrapped firmly around herself. Clearly, he was not going to come to her right now. If she wanted this resolved, she would have to go to him.

The old door creaked in protest as she pushed it open and peered outside. The halls were empty upon her inspection and she cautiously stepped outside. No doubt his parents had been informed of what had happened. Frankly, she was surprised she hadn't immediately been thrown out of their palace, given the fact that she'd broken their son's heart.

No, they were much to kind, much to resilient in their belief in the good in others to have her evicted without a fair explanation.

Her footfalls moved her silently down the hall, her sharp eyes moving to and fro for an indication of activity that could point her to the whereabouts of her foolish boyfriend.

A servant chose that moment to turn the corner ahead and Elphaba approached with a quiet voice. "Excuse me. Do you happen to know where Prince Fiyero is?"

The older woman studied her for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to divulge the coveted information of her Master's whereabouts. Finally, she sighed, dejectedly. "Well, you didn't hear it from me, but when he's upset as he was earlier, he tends to migrate to the East courtyard. Your best chance would be to look there."

Thanking the woman and taking a moment to secure directions, the green girl returned to her rooms only long enough to change into a long coat, scarf and mittens and to pull on her worn leather boots.

Oz help her, she would find him if she had to search every inch of the palace grounds. Exhaling deeply, she left the room with a determined stride. The Lurlinemas would not be ruined because of her.

* * *

She found him twenty minutes later.

Suddenly apprehensive about facing him, she slowed her steps as she drew near. He was about twenty yards off, slumped on one of the swings on an antiquated playground, no doubt enjoyed by the Prince in his youth the same way it was currently enjoyed by the youngest Tiggulars. His hands gripped the rusted chains, body moving haphazardly as he swayed back and forth.

Though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was angry with her. He had a right to be, she supposed. She just hoped he wouldn't shut her out completely, the way she had done to him.

Swallowing hard, she summoned her courage, feeble as it was. "Fiyero?"

Startled, he turned sharply, wide eyes dimming when he saw her. "You found me."

"Were you hoping I wouldn't?"

He shrugged artlessly. "I don't know. Maybe…" Kicking at the gravel, he stated, "I'm finding there are a lot of things I don't know anymore."

She moved to place a hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away. "Fiyero…"

"No, Fae. Don't say it."

She shrunk back, bewildered. "What?"

"Whatever you were going to say. That you're sorry. That it meant nothing. That this is how you always react. I don't care what excuse you have. What happened earlier was not okay." Meeting her eyes for the first time, she saw just how deeply she had hurt him. "What gives you the right to just run away?"

Not knowing how else to respond, she choose to let her own frustration show. "What makes you believe your actions were proper tonight, either?"

He stared back incredulously. "Elphaba, I proposed. That's it. Why do you make it sound so horrible!"

"Because it was!" More hurt flashed in his eyes, but she pressed on. "You know my feelings on marriage, Fiyero. And then to make a spectacle by doing it in front of your family on _Lurlinemas Eve_." She shook her head, arms crossed defiantly over her chest. "What did you expect me to do?"

"I would have settled for anything other than what you did," Rising, the Prince finally approached her. "Hit me, kiss me, say 'yes'. Hell, you could have said 'no' if you were that put off. Anything would have been better than having you standing there, gaping at me as if I had three heads and then running away without any indication. And then, I stand outside your door like a foot, begging you to give me any indication of what I did wrong and all I'm met with as silence."

He hesitated, then took one step closer. "Help me understand, Elphaba. Did I do something wrong? Do you even want me anymore?" She could hear the pleading in his voice again and knew if she didn't make things right now, they might never get passed this.

"Fiyero…" she sighed, plunging her hands deeper into her coat pockets, suddenly aware of just how cold it had become. "You did nothing wrong. Its just…"

"You don't want to marry me," he said flatly.

"I don't want to marry anyone," she retorted, reaching forward to grasp his hands, thankful when he didn't immediately pull away from her touch. "Fiyero, I love you. Please, make no mistake about that. I love you…so much." Daring a step closer, she glanced up at him. "I'm just not the marrying type."

"Why?" he asked, softly. "Why does the thought of marrying me scare you so?"

"It's not you," she emphasized, again.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because, Elphaba, I know you to well. I've seen you look at your parent's wedding album. I was there when you helped my sister plan her wedding last fall. You were _happy_ and you have every right to be. What I don't understand is why marriage suddenly seems like a four letter word to you."

"I have you," she said simply. "We don't need a piece of paper to validate our relationship."

"You're right," he conceded, "but don't you feel that this is only temporary? That being together as we are now is saying '_Hey, I like you and let's see if we can make this work_.' Getting married, on the other hand, is saying, '_I love you, I'm committed to you, and we're going to build a life together_.' It's a sense of permanency, of security." Tightening his fingers around hers, he asked her, "Isn't that something you want?"

"Of course it is," she blurted, "But what if it doesn't last forever? DO you have any idea how many people get divorced every day? What if that is us in ten or twenty years?" She shook her head. "I'm strong, Fiyero, but every person has a breaking point. I'm not sure I could handle losing you again."

"So you're pushing me away now make sit easier?"

Elphaba shrugged. "It's been safer to get out before I become to invested. That way, no one gets hurt more than necessary. What makes you think I'll never hurt you? Is that a risk your willing to take?"

He stared back, unflinching. "In a heartbeat," he replied. Taking her hand, he led her back to the swings. "Come here, Elphaba."

She followed, taking a seat on the swing he had occupied before. Wrapping her hands around the cool metal, she watched as Fiyero strode behind her, giving a surprised squeak when she felt him take hold of the chain over her hands. Pulling her back, he released the swing into the air, a slight smile on his face as her legs automatically began to pump. "Do you see that?"

"What?"

"The way you knew to pump your legs," he replied, pushing her lightly back into the air. "That's exactly what I mean."

"I don't follow."

"Elphaba, marriage is not something in life that comes with a guarantee. However, just as you learned how to swing, we can learn how to build a marriage and a life together." Another push as she went higher. "Look at what you're doing now. You're placing your trust in this old swing, held up by chains that have been used for years."

Coming around to the front, he slowed the swing to a stop and knelt in front of her. "Let me be your swing, Fae. Neither of us know what the future holds and I'm not going to lie to you There will be days when we will have to love each other even when one of us isn't being loveable and believing in each other when we're struggling to hold on. But I'm asking you to trust me just as you trust that swing to hold you up."

Lacing his fingers with hers, he braved a smile up at her. "Take a chance with me, Elphaba. Trust me enough to know that I love you more than life and I promise to do my best so that you'll never fall.

"Fiyero…"

"Please, Fae. Just answer a few simple questions. Will you?"

She hesitated a moment before her head bobbed in a single nod.

"Do you love me?"

That was an easy one. "Yes."

"Do you trust me?"

'Well, of course I do, Fiyero, but-"

"Yes or no, Elphaba," he commanded, refusing to loosen his hold in her. "Please, just answer me."

She hesitated, but finally answered, "Yes."

"DO you want to have a life with me?"

"Yes, Fiyero. Clearly. We've been together now for-"

Reaching up, he covered her mouth with his hand, drawing a wide-eyed stare. "Elphaba, _stop_. Stop talking, stop worry, stop thinking." Then, with a smile, he asked again. "Will you marry me?"

She closed her eyes and he could see the fight between her head and her heart raging within her. _Come on, Fae_, he pleaded, silently. _Trust me. Believe in me…in us_.

Finally, after half an eternity, she opened her eyes and answered, looking down, after a long silence. "….Yes." Slowly, she brought her gaze to his a cautious smile on her face. "Yes, Fiyero. I will."

"Thank Oz," he said, before scooping her off the swing and into his arms, pressing his lips to hers with an urgency she hadn't felt in a long time.

Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him tightly, whispering "I love you" as he pulled away, more for him, as she knew he needed to hear it. Still, as he grinned down at her and lowered his head to kiss her again, more thoroughly, a strange sort of giddiness sparked deep in her belly at the realization that she was marrying Fiyero, though she couldn't quite explain it.

Instead, she drew him closer to her, as much as she could as she was still held completely in his arms, and stroked a longer finger down his cheek. "We're really doing this, aren't we?"

"Kind of surreal, isn't it?" he whispered, kissing her again, gently this time. "Are you regretting your answer."

She shook her head, surprised to find it was the truth. "No, although I think I may have burned some bridges with your family tonight."

Fiyero shrugged. "They'll understand," he said simply. "All that matters now is that we have a future to look forward too." He grinned, touching his nose to hers. "Together."

Elphaba smiled then and said, with complete sincerity, "I can't wait."


End file.
